Moon, Champion of Kalos
by 11Moon11
Summary: Well, Diantha has a daughter who came out of nowhere, and a strange girl has been washed up on a beach. How will this affect our favourite group of people?


"So, Ash, I heard a rumour about a new Champion of Kalos! Do you think it's true?" Clemont asked. Bonnie gasped, had someone beaten the supposedly unbeatable Champion?

"Nah. No one could beat Diantha! She's amazing!" Ash told him.

"Are you sure? You almost beat her most powerful Pokémon with Greninja." Serena told him. "I'm sure that someone with really powerful Pokémon could beat her!"

They thought about this as they headed toward the Pokémon League (Ash has all 8 gym badges already). Ash had prepared to face Diantha's Pokémon, but if there was a new Champion, he would be going into the battle blind.

"Well, if someone _did_ beat her, that means they'll be really strong, so it'll be a good battle anyway!" Ash exclaimed suddenly. "I bet my Pokémon would like that, even if we lost!"

They fell into silence, and they remained silent for the remainder of the journey. As they reached the Pokémon League, they heard loud music and saw balloons flying away in the sky.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked.

"It looks like a party. Why are they having a party here?" Serena asked.

"Well, why don't we ask someone?" Clemont suggested.

"Alright. Excuse me? Yes, hi, can I ask why there's a party going on here?" Serena called out as she ran over to a random dude. He looked very uncomfortable.

"Ummm… Don't you know? There's a new Champion, so we're celebrating. She beat Diantha!"

"But…who is she?" Serena asked him.

"But that's just it! No-one knows! She beat Diantha then disappeared. But someone told everyone that she'd be here, so we threw a party in hopes that she'd show up." With that, he hurried off, obviously late for something.

"Huh. You were right, Clemont! There is a new Champion!" Serena told them.

* * *

I was walking down the beach looking for shells when I heard a familiar voice yell,

"MOON!" I ran over and saw a young girl, about 10, lying on the beach with a Vulpix in her arms.

"Are you ok? You look terrible!" I told her, and she nodded weakly. She clearly wasn't ok, but I wasn't going to push her to tell me what was wrong. She said something to Diantha, who shook her head and pointed to me. She suddenly looked quite nervous, her eyes went wide, and she stuttered,

"O-oh, nice to meet you. Sorry to bother you." Then, she fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Well, she fainted." I informed Diantha. "What did you tell her, anyway?"

"Well, she wanted to know if I was Champion, and I told her that you were instead." Diantha told me. "I don't think she expected it. Well, where are we going to take her?"

"Hmm. I suppose we could take her home. What about the Vulpix, though?" I nodded toward the Vulpix, now curled up in Diantha's arms.

"I have some medical supplies at home. We can heal her. No, no, I'm fine." She added as I reached toward the unconscious girl, intending to help. "I believe _you_ have a party to attend." I sighed, there was no way to get out of the party.

"Alright, I'll go. I expect you know how I'll get there?" I told her with a smile. I always showed up to events on my Charizard. He is one of my most powerful Pokémon, and he can Mega Evolve.

"Yes, yes, now hurry! They're expecting you!" Diantha shooed me away. I walked a little up the beach, thankful that no-one knew about it, and summoned my Charizard.

"Charizard, help me out!" I called out, and he appeared in a whirl of red light, fire and sparkles. He knelt down, and I climbed onto his warm, black scales. I pat him to let him know that I was on ok, then with a mighty roar he lifted off into the sky.

* * *

"She's here! She's here!" someone yelled and pointed to the sky, where everyone could see the outline of a giant Charizard that was heading straight for them. It landed in the centre of the courtyard, where the party was being held, and roared, surrounded by fire and sparkles. People gasped and pointed, not only was the Charizard shiny, but the person climbing off it's back had to be the Champion! She stood tall and recalled the Charizard, who roared one final time as it disappeared. Silence engulfed the courtyard until someone called out,

"Are you the Champion? The one who beat Diantha?" she waited a second, before calling out,

"Yes, I am the one who beat Diantha. I am the Champion of Kalos!" There was more silence for a few moments before cheers broke out and the party resumed. People surged forward in a massive crowd in an attempt to meet her. She struggled to talk to them all, there were about 300 people trying to talk to her all at once, as well as people on their flying Pokemon above her, also trying to talk to her. Ash, Serena and Clemont caught some of the questions people asked.

"What Pokemon are on your team? Can we see?"

"How long did it take to beat Diantha? Did you do it on your first try?"

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Is Charizard your strongest Pokemon?"

"Who was your starter?" These were the only questions Ash and his friends caught as they were swept away in the crowd. The party went on all throughout the night and into the morning. Neither Ash or his friends were able to meet the Champion as she often dissappeared for a while then suddenly reappeared as thought nothing happened. No one seemed to notice, or ask where she went. As the party ended, and people went home, Ash, Serena, Bonnie and Clemont were finally able to approach the Champion.

"Hi! My name's Ash, and this is my partner, Pikachu!" she stared blankly for a few moments before she responded.

"Oh, cool. I've seen stranger starters, including my own. Who is with you?"

"Well, I'm Clemont, this is my sister, Bonnie, and this is Serena." Clemont introduced them one by one. Bonnie waved, while Serena said,

"Hi."

"Well, it was nice meeting you all, but I have to go. I have someone I need to battle." she told them and turned around to walk away, but Ash called out after her,

"Ooh, is there a challenger? Already?" she stopped and turned around for long enough to call out,

"No, just a friend. Starter against starter." before she kept walking away.

"Huh. That was rude. We didn't even get her name!" Serena exclaimed.

* * *

I ran toward the cafe I knew my mother was in, and I saw the girl, Ellie, outside it with her Vulpix desperately trying to get in. She gave in and opened the door, and in an instant her Vulpix was gone. She dashed in after it and yelled,

"I'm sorry! She's mine, I didn't mean to bother you!" Diantha just smiled and talked to her. She then looked out of the window and saw me walking toward them. She waved and said something to Ellie, who looked out the window and spotted me. She looked a bit surprised, but mostly excited and happy. She walked outside to greet me-she looked ready for the battle. I was confident in Dratini's abilities, I was sure she would win. Dratini knew water-type moves, so she had the advantage against a fire-type like Vulpix. Still, best not to get overconfident. Being overconfident would only cause me problems. I could make simple mistakes, so it's best to trust in her abilities, but not get overconfident or cocky. Most people thought that since Dratini hadn't evolved,she would be weak, but when they faced her powerful Dragon Pulse, they ran away with their tail between their legs and their Pokemon unconscious.

"Well, let's head to the arena to battle!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, lets!" she replied. Her Vulpix looked quite excited. She turned to her Vulpix. "Are you up to it, Vulpix?" In return, her Vulpix cheered and started jumping around in circles while breathing smoke. What a weird Pokemon.

We arrived at the arena with our Pokemon ready to fight.

"Ok, ready? Go, Vulpix!" Ellie yelled as Vulpix sprinted onto the battlefield. It was already ready for battle, it had learnt from an experienced Pokemon, obviously.

"Dratini, help me out!" I yelled and threw a Pokeball, which released Dratini in a shower of sparkles.

"Vulpix, use Flamethrower in a circle around Dratini!" Ellie yelled. I was shocked. Perhaps this battle would be fun after all. Dratini dodged the attack just in time.

"Now, Dratini, use Thunder Wave! Paralyze it!" I yelled, and straight away she released a shockwave that headed straight for Vulpix.

"Vulpix! Dodge it!" Ellie yelled, but not soon enough. Vulpix managed to avoid most of it, but not all of it. It's speed decreased, but it wasn't fully paralyzed.

"Ok, if you can still move, use Swift on Dratini!" Ellie yelled. Vulpix got up, and boy, it looked angry. It summoned a circle in front of it and stars began shooting out of it toward Dratini.

"Dratini, use Protect!" I called out, and a force field appeared around Dratini, protecting her from harm.

"Vulpix, use Swift again!" Ellie called, and once again, stars shot toward Dratini, even stronger than before.

"Dratini, brace yourself!" I called out, and she braced herself. Clouds of dust flew as the stars made contact with the dirt and with Dratini. As the cloud disappeared, Dratini was still standing tall. She was hurt, but she could still go on. I smirked as Vulpix looked scared. Typical. Everyone knew what was coming, but no one could stop it.

"Dratini, use Surf!" I yelled. She summoned a huge tidal wave of water and rushed toward Vulpix. There was no way to escape it.

"Vulpix, no!" Ellie yelled. Vulpix was forced underneath the wave. A few moments later the water soaked into the earth, revealing Vulpix, who had fainted.

"Well, that was a good battle, anyway!" I said, and smiled. Ellie walked over to Vulpix and picked it up.

"Yes, thank you! It was quite an invigorating experience, battling with the Champion, that is," Ellie told me. "I must get Vulpix to a Pokémon center, now, I guess I'll see you around?" Before I could reply, she dashed off.

"Yeah." I muttered to myself. "If you make it to the Elite Four. I don't think I can see you any other way."

* * *

"Ash, are you sure you want to do this? If you beat them, you'll have to face the Champion! You saw how powerful her Charizard was, and that was only 1 of her Pokemon! Imagine how strong all the others would be!" Serena told him. "But either way, we'll be cheering you on!"

"Yeah." he told her. "I'm going to do it. If I want to be a Pokemon Master, I have to be strong! This is a good way to test how strong me and my team have become! I think I'll challenge Siebold first, since he has water-type Pokemon, Pikachu can easily beat them!" As they walked into the Flood Chamber, the strong smell of the sea hit them.

"What's that smell?" Bonnie asked. They walked up the steps and Bonnie, Serena and Clemont took seats in the stands surrounding the arena.

"A challenger? Very well. Prepare to face Siebold, the water-type of the Elite Four!" a man at the top of a small staircase called out. "Choose your Pokemon!" Ash thought for a moment before he sent out Pikachu.

"Clawitzer, go!" he yelled. The Pokemon appeared in a flash of light, and the battle began.

"This will be a 1 on 1 battle between Ash of Pallet Town and Siebold of the Elite Four!" the referee yelled, appearing from nowhere. "Battle, start!"

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash called, and Pikachu leapt up into the air and unleashed a powerful Thunderbolt that headed straight for Clawitzer.

"Clawitzer, Dragon Pulse! Now!" It nodded and opened it's massive claw, releasing a powerful, purple coloured beam, which collided with Pikachu's Thunderbolt. The attacks were at a standstill, each equally as powerful, until Pikachu started to get tired and the Thunderbolt lessened in power and the Dragon Pulse disapperated it and hit Pikachu, causing it to fall out of the sky and land in a cloud of dust.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted. "Are you ok?" he was answered with a "Pika!" as Pikachu stood up and glared at Clawitzer.

"Pikachu, Electro Ball!" he called, and Pikachu created a ball of electricity and flung it at Clawitzer, who was too slow to react and was hit. A cloud of smoke formed, and when it dissipated, Clawitzer was barely standing. A few moments passed, before it fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Clawitzer is unable to battle! Ash is the winner!" the referee called out.

"That was a good battle, even though it was quick. Go on the the rest of the Elite Four!" Siebold called out, and Ash and his friends celebrated before leaving the chamber.

"Where now, Ash?" Clemont asked him.

"I was thinking Drasna next. She has dragon-types, so Goodra will be good."

"Well, let's go!" Bonnie exclaimed, excited. They all ran to the Dragonmark Chamber.

"Oh goodness, hello to you! I am Drasna, the dragon-type of the Elite Four. You know, my grandparents came to Kalos from a distant region. They came from a town where the past lives on... When I was growing up at their knees, they raised me on tales of the Pokémon of time and space. It's really thanks to those stories that I decided to become a Dragon type Trainer." a woman told them. The referee appeared again.

"Trainers, choose your Pokemon!" he called out.

"Go, Dragalge!" Drasna sent out one of her dragons.

"Goodra, I choose you!" Goodra appeared with a cry of "Goo!" and stamped its feet.

"Oh my, dragon against dragon! What a fine Goodra, too!" Drasna exclaimed.

"Let the battle begin!" the referee called out.

"Goodra, Dragon Pulse!" Ash called and Goodra fired off a powerful beam. Dragalge managed to dodge most of it but was hit by a part of it on its tail, and it winced in pain.

"Dragalge, use Sludge Bomb!" Goodra didn't react in time, and was hit in the chest. Its chest soon became purple-tinted, which quickly spread out all over its body.

"No, Goodra!" Ash yelled.

"Goodra's been poisoned." Clemont informed them.

"Good!" Drasna praised her Pokemon. "Now use Dragon Pulse!"

"Goodra, Bide!" Ash called, and Goodra was surrounded by a red mist. Dragalges attack hit and smoke covered the arena. When the smoke disappeared, Goodra was still standing, though barely. Ash cheered.

"Goodra, unleash your Bide!" Ash called and straight away Goodra unleashed a huge beam of bright light that was going too fast for Dragalge to avoid. It hit and smoke once again filled the arena. When the smoke cleared, Dragalge was unconscious on the floor.

"Congratulations, challenger!" Dransa called. "You have cleared the Dragonmark Chamber! Go forth, and defeat the last 2 of the Elite Four!" Ash and his friends celebrated before something hit them.

"Goodra can't be healed until we leave, can it?" Ash asked. Clemont shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. You shouldn't use it in any more battles. Let it rest for a while, ok?" Ash nodded.

"Ok." Ash agreed. "I'm thinking of going to the Ironworks Chamber next. Talonflame would be useful, right?" Before anyone could answer, Ash sped off to the Ironworks Chamber.

"He'll never change, will he?" Clemont asked no one in particular. "Well, we should go after him before the battle ends." They then all ran after him to arrive halfway through the battle. Ash's Talonflame was against a Scizor.

"Talonflame, use Flame Charge!" Ash yelled, and Talonflame sped toward Scizor, cloaked in flames. The force of the charge caused Scizor to slam into the wall, unconscious.

"The challenger has won!" the referee called out.

"So, one has bested Wikstrom, the steel-type user of the Elite Four! Go on, and face the last of the Elite Four!" he called out.

"Yes!" Ash cheered then spotted Serena, Bonnie and Clemont. "Awww! I can't believe you guys missed my battle!" he whined. "Well, you'll see my next battle, right?"

"Of course!" Bonnie exclaimed. Serena smiled.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Well, let's get going then!" Ash yelled and sped off to the Blazing Chamber.

"Not again." Serena sighed before they all sped off after him. They arrived just as the battle started.

"Go, Pyroar!" a woman called out and a powerful lion appeared.

"Ha!" Ash called out. "Greninja, I choose you!" he threw a Pokeball, releasing Greninja.

"Battle, start!" the referee called out, and Ash wasted no time.

"Greninja, use Water Shuriken!" Ash yelled and Greninja created multiple shurikens before flinging them at Pyroar, who was hit multiple times.

"Pyroar, use Wild Charge!" she yelled, and Pyroar lept toward Greninja, sparking with electricity.

"Greninja, dodge it!" Ash called and Greninja attempted to leap out of the way, but was hit on the ankle. It somersaulted through the air and landed regally, though it winced with pain when it landed on its hurt foot. "Now, Greninja, Water Shuriken!" Once again, multiple shurikens appeared and shot toward Pyroar, who was unable to dodge it and was hit. Smoke filled the arena, and when it cleared, Pyroar was unconscious.

"Ash is the winner!" the referee called out, and Ash yelled with excitement.

"Guys, guess what?" he yelled. "I won! I won! I won! I get to face the Champion!"

"I know. It's amazing, Ash, but remember. Her Pokemon are SUPER powerful, so be careful, ok?" Clemont reminded him.

"Woo! Go Ash!" Bonnie cheered.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Ash yelled, and all together they ran to the Radiant Chamber.

* * *

I wasn't going to lie to myself, I was nervous. I just got a notification saying that a challenger had beaten the Elite Four and was coming my way. I had my team ready, they were excited too, but I had no clue what Pokemon he had. I was trying to come up with a strategy when the doors burst open and the kid came in with people, probably his friends, following him. They went over and sat in the stands. After them, came a cameraman. Great. This battle would be broadcasted live. Everywhere.

"Champion...whatever your name is, I challenge you to a battle!" the kid called out. I sighed. That was embarrassing.

"Fine. Winner becomes Champion. Agreed?"

"Agreed." he responded.

"This will be a 6 on 6 battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Champion Moon of Kalos. Trainers, send out your first Pokemon!" the referee announced, once again appearing from nowhere.

"Pikachu, I choose you!" he called out, and the Pikachu leapt off his shoulder and onto the battlefield, cheeks sparking. The cameraman was muttering, and I knew he was commentating for the people watching.

"Garchomp, help me out!" I yelled, releasing Garchomp from it's Pokeball. It roared, and Intimidate, it's Ability, kicked in. A blue glow surrounded Pikachu, decreasing its attack.

"Battle, start!" the referee called out.

"Pikachu, Electro Ball!" Ash called out. Pikachu hesitated before releasing the ball of electricity, launching it toward Garchomp. I didn't do anything. This trainer was stupid. I watched as the Electro Ball hit, filling the arena with smoke. When the smoke cleared, Garchomp was still standing tall, with not a single injury on him.

"Wha?" Ash questioned.

"Garchomp is half ground-type, so it's immune to electric-type attacks!" one of his friends called out from the sidelines.

"Oh." Ash finally realised he was at a disadvantage. "In that case, Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" This time, Pikachu did not hesitate as it sped toward Garchomp.

"Garchomp, Protect." I calmly called. To think that I had been nervous to face this puny trainer! Garchomp threw up a shield of blue aura, deflecting the Quick Attack just in time.

"Now, Garchomp, use Dig!" I called and Garchomp immediately vanished. I watched as his Pikachu looked around worriedly before looking to its Trainer, obviously asking what to do.

"Pikachu, jump up!" he yelled. I was confused. What was he trying to do? Even his Pikachu looked confused, but it obeyed. It jumped up high, and I understood what he was trying to do. If Pikachu jumped high enough, Garchomp couldn't get it when he emerged from the ground. Well, he tried to avoid it.

"Garchomp! Come up _now_!" I yelled, and Garchomp burst out of the earth and headed straight for Pikachu, who was too busy wondering how Garchomp knew where he was to dodge the attack. His hit, creating an explosion, and Pikachu fell out of the sky, landing heavily on the ground, creating a dust cloud.

"Pikachu!" Ash called. "Can you get up?" his response was a weak "Pika-a" as Pikachu got up. It stood tall for a few moments before falling over, unconscious.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! Garchomp is the winner!" the referee announced. "Challenger, send out your next Pokemon!"

"Goodra, I choose you!" he said. Goodra appeared looking purple. Obviously it has been Poisoned, probably by Drasna. "Quickly, use Dragon Pulse!" I was too stunned to react. Talk about quick thinking!

"Garchomp! Use Protect!" Garchomp was slow as well, he managed to get a shield up, but not before parts of the Dragon Pulse hit him in the chest. He roared in pain.

"Garchomp!" I called. "Are you ok?" I got a "Gar-Cho!" as an answer.

"Alright, Garchomp, use Sand Tomb!" I yelled. He shot sand out of his mouth that headed toward Goodra, and when it got there, it turned into a sandstorm that swirled around Goodra, trapping it. Goodra flinched, and I knew Sand Tomb was kicking in, damaging it every turn, as well as the poison. Goodra would be easy to beat.

"Goodra, use Dragon Pulse one last time!" Ash yelled, knowing Goodra couldn't last much longer.

"Garchomp, Dragon Pulse as well!" I yelled. The powerful beams met in the middle, causing an explosion. Goodra's beam slowly began advancing toward Garchomp, no doubt using up all of its remaining energy. Suddenly Garchomp's Dragon Pulse dissipated, leaving it wide open to attacks. Goodra's Dragon Pulse shot toward him, and before either he or I could stop it, it hit him in his chest, creating an explosion. When the smoke cleared, both Pokemon were unconscious.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Trainers, send out your next Pokemon!" the referee announced.

"Go, Hawlucha!" he called, and released the fighting-type Pokemon.

"Hmmm." I thought for a minute, before, "Latias, help me out!" I heard Ash and his friends gasp, and I smiled. Most people thought I forced Latias to come with me, but she joined me willingly. "Now, Latias, use Psychic! Slam Hawlucha into the ground!" Her eyes glowed white, and Hawlucha was lifted into the air before being repeatedly slammed into the ground. When the smoke cleared, Hawlucha was unconscious.

"Hawlucha is unable to battle! The winner is Latias! Challenger, send out your next Pokemon!" the referee called. I could see Ash grit his teeth in frustration from across the arena.

"Talonflame, I choose you!" he called, and the fire bird appeared in a whirl of embers and smoke. "Talonflame, use Whirlwind!" Latias has hurled back into her Pokeball.

"Charizard, help me out!" Ash and his friends gaped as he appeared in a whirl of fire and sparkles. He stretched, stamped his feet and roared. "Now, Charizard, use Thunder Punch!" Charizard sped toward Talonflame, his fist coated in electricity. He hit Talonflame in the chest, forcing it out of the sky. It fell to the ground and landed in a heap of dust. Amazingly, though, Talonflame was able to bet back up, though it struggled to fly.

Ash cheered. "Now, Talonflame, use Brave Bird!" Ash called, clearly not realising it would knock his Talonflame out of the fight.

"Charizard, take the hit!" I called, knowing the attack wouldn't do much except make his Talonflame faint. Talonflame sped toward him, cloaked in a white light. Smoke covered the arena as they collided. When the smoke cleared, Charizard was still standing tall, with barely a scratch on him. Talonflame, however, was sprawled on the ground, unconscious.

"Challenger, send out your next Pokemon!" the referee called. As I looked over, I was confused. Why was Ash smirking?

"Ha! My last Pokemon is super powerful, plus it's a water-type!" he called out. "Greninja, I choose you!" I smiled. Perhaps this last Pokemon would be a slight challenge.

"Alright, Charizard, it's time!" I yelled. Ash looked confused, while Charizard nodded in understanding and smiled as best as a Charizard can.

"Charizard, increase your power and lend me your strength. It is time...to Mega Evolve!" I grasped my necklace, which had a crescent moon on it, and I held the Key Stone in the middle. Charizards necklace appeared around its neck, and it was exactly the same as mine, except for the fact that it had a Mega Stone in the middle.

Somehow the necklace had remained invisible up until now, even though attacks had landed on it. It glowed, and the glow spread all throughout his body. His wings grew larger, and the edges grew ragged, a third horn grew in between the two already on his head, and wing-like blades grew from his arms. Spikes grew down his tail, and overall, he was quite intimidating, even more so because he was shiny. He roared again, this time his ability kicked in, brightening the sunshine and powering up fire-type attacks. I saw both Ash and his Greninja shiver with fear before they stood tall and calm. Mum had told me about a boy and his special Greninja, and the strong bond they had, a bond strong enough to achieve something like Mega Evolution, even though Greninja could not Mega Evolve. Ash gasped as he saw Charizard Mega Evolve.

"Alright, Greninja, lets give this our best shot!" His Greninja nodded before turning to face Charizard, taking up a fighting stance.

"Alright, Greninja, Water Shuriken!" he called and Greninja flung glowing blue shurikens at Charizard, who dodged them with ease.

"Alright, Charizard, use Fire Spin!" flames shot toward Greninja and surrounded it, damaging it often. I could see Ash getting frustrated, and it was affecting his Greninja. Were these two the one with the special bond?

"Greninja, we need to up our game!" he called. "Let's show her our full power!" he suddenly yelled, and a stream of water surrounded Greninja. So it was these two, after all. The water cut off until it was only a sphere, and even that changed until a giant shuriken was on its back. My eyes widened. This was proof of a very strong bond.

"Greninja, Water Shuriken!" he called and it took the shuriken off its back and flung it toward Charizard, who looked to me. We both knew he couldn't dodge it in time.

"Charizard, Protect!" I desperately called, unsure if he could get it up in time. Thankfully, he did, and the Water Shuriken was deflected.

"What?" Ash questioned again. "How many of your Pokemon can do that?"

"Lots." I answered, smiling. I'm not sure if he noticed, but his Greninja, even though it had been specialified, was still being hurt by Fire Spin.

"Charizard, finish this off with Fire Blast!" I yelled, wanting to get the battle over. Charizard nodded, knowing I wanted to finish the battle, and unleashed a blast of pure blue fire and heat, which shot toward Greninja, too quickly do dodge. It collided with it and smoke filled the arena.

"Greninja is unable to battle!" the referee called out, already knowing the outcome, as Charizard had de-Mega Evolved. "Charizard is the winner, so the winner is Champion Moon!" As he said this, the smoke cleared, revealing Greninja, who had fainted. I turned around, ready to leave, when the kid, Ash, called out,

"Hey! Where are you going?" I ignored him and ran. I had to get home, fast.


End file.
